


Reflection

by JadeSphera



Series: 2020 FanFiction Summer Olympics Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OTP Feels, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26115031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSphera/pseuds/JadeSphera
Summary: Luke/Mara | 400 Word Challenge | One-Shot.
Relationships: Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: 2020 FanFiction Summer Olympics Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896226
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> A Luke/Mara One-Shot.  
> Takes place in the Legends Universe.
> 
> This is the answer to:  
> The Fanfiction Summer Olympics Challenge at The Jedi Council Forums  
> I chose to participate with a Triathlon.
> 
> Rules:  
> Star Wars and Non-Star Wars Triathlon (parts of event may be completed in any order):  
>  **1st event: 400 Word Cross Country: 400 words about your character, couple, family, or friendship with any theme.**  
>  2nd Event: 110 Word Hurdle: 110 words in which the name or names of your character, couple, family, or friendship aren’t mentioned.  
> 3rd Event: Prime Time Coverage: 500+ words of action, adventure, or excitement with your chosen character, couple, family, or friendship as the star.
> 
> Thank you to WarmNyota_SweetAyesha for proofreading this story.  
> Ny you're the best! 
> 
> This is Event No. 1

* * *

**"Reflection"**

The Jedi Master looked at himself in the mirror.

It had been so long since the last time he’d paid attention to his own reflection. The man looking back at him hadn’t yet lost his youthful looks, and there were a few things that were different. His jawline was sharper than he remembered; the faint, barely visible scar on his cheek was now just a reminder of that encounter with the wampa. The blueness of his eyes remained intact, but there were a couple of creases on the outside corners of them that he hadn’t noticed before. When had these started to show? The look from those eyes staring back seemed so much more mature and seasoned, it made very evident he no longer was the naïve, idealistic farm boy that had blasted off from Tatooine many years ago. So much had happened since. Indeed, he’d come a long way.

As he carefully looked at his reflection, he realized he felt utterly nervous – a thrilled kind of nervous though. All the experiences he’d lived through the thirty some years of his life, would have never prepared him for what he was about to face. After so much experienced loss and hardship, Luke Skywalker had already come to terms with the notion of stoically enduring his lonely destiny as the head of the New Jedi Order. But, just as always happened, the Force had had different plans for him.

Blissful happiness had always been a stranger to him. He’d grown to believe he’d never, ever experience it. He felt glad to have been proven wrong. _She_ had proven him wrong.

Their relationship had had a difficult, rocky start. Her Imperial background marked her as his enemy, or at least she’d considered him as one. But it was so true that time was a healer, and he’d witnessed through their years of growing friendship how that baffling look of absolute hate in her beautiful green eyes had slowly changed, evolving into something deep, intimate, and meaningful.

Luke could not imagine Mara Jade out of his life, he was ready to share it with her for as long as he lived. He had never, ever, wanted something this much.

Today she’d become his bride, he shouldn’t make her wait. Adjusting the neck piece of his smart groom’s outfit, he hurried to go to her.

Ten years had already been an exceedingly long wait.

_The end._


End file.
